


She Who Holds the Key

by braimehaikus



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braimehaikus/pseuds/braimehaikus
Summary: Brienne and Jaime are soulmates.Haiku.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	She Who Holds the Key

**She knew all his truth**

**His heart, body, mind, and soul**

**In battle, in bed**

****

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get Braime out of my head. I'm in love with their love. Expect more haikus of them in the future.


End file.
